A Labor of Love
by Dr.GG
Summary: In honor of the 5th anniversary of that fateful night in the back of the limo, I wrote this fic for the Save Chuck and Blair's Limoversary challenge. So, how many of you have heard the one that sex can induce labor? Well, Blair Bass has.


Happy Limoversary Everyone!

I wrote this fic for the Save Chuck and Blair's Limoversary challenge, and I hope you all like it.

* * *

So, how many of you have heard the one that sex can induce labor? Well, Blair Bass has.

* * *

Chuck walked into the master suite and noticed a rather large lump still under the covers. Even though he needed to leave for the office in a few minutes, he couldn't resist sliding into the bed next to said lump, suit and all. The addition of the weight on the mattress caused the lump to stir, but not enough to wake. Chuck then wrapped his arm around it, bringing them closer together. That's when he heard a moan and he knew she was starting to come to life.

Cautiously, Chuck planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Good morning Mrs. Bass."

"Arrrhhh," Blair stretched her arms above her head as she turned to face her husband as she burrowed into him. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7:00 am, just about time for me to head to the office. But I couldn't leave before I gave you your present."

"Present?" Blair perked up a little in excitement. Then a questionable look came across her face, as she couldn't place the date. "You know I love presents, and I'm not about to turn one away, but what's the occasion? It's a little too early for my push present."

"Are you telling me that you don't know what today is?" teased Chuck as he revealed the all-too-familiar deep red box that Blair knew was from Cartier.

"Well, I know that today is three days past my due date," and Blair instantly brought her hand to her swollen belly and began rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Yes, that it is. How is he or she doing today? Showing any signs of wanting to come out and meet their Mommy and Daddy?" Chuck's hand then joined Blair's on her belly as she moved to lie on her back.

"None at all. I swear, I can't take it if this one is going to be more than a week late like Henry was," groaned Blair. She then caught sight of the Cartier box and got all giddy again. "So, when do I get my present?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Chuck taunted while swaying his finger back and forth. "You didn't guess the significance of today."

"But Chuuucccckkkk," Blair begged as she ran her hands up and down Chuck's body in the way she knew would drive him crazy, hoping that he would cave.

Chuck closed his eyes at the feel of Blair's hands, rather enjoying the lengths that Blair would go to get her present. Still he knew that actually giving her the present would further the process along more quickly.

"Happy 10 year Limoversary Blair." Chuck handed her the jewelry box and kissed Blair soundly on the lips.

For a few minutes the happily married couple lost track of time while they continued to explore each other's mouths and the feel of their bodies. Blair extended her arms to bring Chuck in closer, when a sudden kick diverted her attention and she broke off the kiss.

"Ouch," and she started massaging where their baby had just forcefully kicked her.

Chuck dropped down to kiss the spot on Blair's protruding stomach where the baby had kicked and then he spoke directly to the baby, "If you are planning on staying inside there, you need to be more gentle with your Mommy."

Blair threaded her fingers through her husband's hair as he did this. She could never get enough of seeing Chuck like this.

Slowly, Chuck started trailing kisses all over his wife's body as he made his way back to her lips, stopping extra long as he passed her breasts to ravish them properly. After kissing her lips firmly, he reluctantly broke free.

"Open your gift. I want to see if you like it. And then I should probably head to the office."

It didn't take much coercing to get Blair to open her gift. Set inside the box was the most beautiful pair of drop earrings, with diamonds and multicolored stones forming butterflies at the base.

"Oh, Chuck, they're stunning. I love them." She threw her arms around him and held him tight, well as close as her belly would allow them, before pulling back and rewarding him with a kiss. "I can't believe it's really been 10 years. Who would have thought that my dancing on the stage at Victrola would have led to this?"

"That dance changed my life forever, in the best way possible," and Chuck leaned in for another kiss before getting off the bed. "OK, I really should get going now. Are you sure you're going to be all right here by yourself? You know Dorota is here and Henry will be at pre-school most of the day, but I can work from home if you need me to."

"I'll be fine," Blair sat up in bed. "I've got plenty to keep me busy."

Chuck rolled his eyes at his wife. She refused to take it easy, even three days past her due date. "You're going to relax too. Right Mrs. Bass?"

"Yes, sir. I promise."

As Chuck neared the door of their bedroom, Blair got an idea and moved as quickly as she could from their bed. "Hey Chuck, if you can wait a few minutes I'll come with you."

Now it was Chuck's turn to be taken by surprise. "What do you mean you'll come with me? You're coming to Bass Industries?"

"No," Blair called out from inside her dressing room. "I'll come for a ride in the limo with you. It is our Limoversary after all."

XOXOXO

Fifteen minutes later, Blair and Chuck settled into the soft leather seats in the back of the limo. Chuck kissed her shoulder as he strapped the seat belt around her, and Blair couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of love she felt. She looked over at her husband as he scanned his emails and felt the sudden urge to be close to him. To feel him.

"Chuuuccckkk," Blair purred as her hand began to gently stroke his thigh.

Chuck immediately looked up from his phone because he knew that voice. He loved that voice and what usually came along with it.

"Blairrrr," and he put away his phone, scooting closer to her on the seat.

"Being in this limo with you brings back a lot of very _pleasurable_ memories." Blair's hand continued its ministrations on Chuck's leg, every once in a while moving higher and towards his middle. She also slipped her other hand underneath Chuck's jacket to his back to bring him closer.

Chuck couldn't stop himself from capturing Blair's lips with his own, his hands immediately finding their home as he started to fondle her breasts.

"Such good memories," moaned Chuck as Blair's hand suddenly made it's way to his already hard cock and squeezed. Chuck's head rolled back against the seat and shut his eyes while biting his lower lip. Roughly, he choked out, "God, Blair."

Blair then pulled back her hand for a minute and Chuck's popped open.

Knowing that she had his full attention, Blair said in full temptress mode, "Did you know that some people say sex can induce labor?"

"Oh, really?" questioned Chuck with a raised brow.

"Yes," and Blair resumed stroking Chuck's throbbing erection. "Besides, don't you think it would be fitting for our child to be born on today of all days. Our ten year limoversary." Blair began planting kisses across Chuck's jaw and when she neared his ear she lightly closed her teeth around its lobe.

When Chuck finally regained his use of speech, he hit the intercom button. "Arthur, take the long way to work today. Around the park."

XOXOXO

A couple of hours after a very satisfying limo ride, Blair was in her home office pouring over swatches of fabric when she felt a cramping sensation in her abdomen. The discomfort lasted for about 15 seconds and then she felt fine. She dismissed it as Braxton-Hicks, which she has been having for a few weeks now and went back to work. With Henry, Blair experienced back labor, so she assumed this baby would be the same. Twenty minutes or so later, it happened again. This time however, Blair keeled over and thought she might be sick. The ache was over about 15 to 20 seconds later. Blair went back to examining the fabric selections but she also made a mental note of the time on the clock and started calculating when to expect another contraction.

Two and a half hours later, Blair could no longer ignore what was happening. The contractions were occurring more frequently now, they were lasting longer, and they were more intense. They also kept a consistent pattern. All signs that this was the real deal – that she was in labor. When the latest contraction finished, Blair pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came upon her intended target.

"_Hello, Dr. Bartlett's office. This is Marie. How can I help you?" _called the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is Blair Bass. I am a patient of Dr. Bartlett's and I'm pretty certain that I am in labor."

Marie perked up on the other end of the line. Everyone knew who the Basses were. _"Okay. Let me just get some information from you before I transfer you to Dr. Bartlett."_

Blair knew the drill. After all, its not like she hadn't been through this nearly four years earlier or even just last week, never mind that turned out to be false labor.

"I've been having contractions for almost three hours. Right now they are about 7 minutes apart and they are lasting close to 40 seconds."

"_Thank you Mrs. Bass. I'll pass this information on to Dr. Bartlett. She's currently with a patient so she'll phone you back in a few minutes."_

Blair knew she should phone Chuck, but she didn't want to worry him until she had more information. Like if and when she needed to head to the hospital. When Blair was in labor with Henry, Chuck insisted that she be admitted into the hospital when her contractions were 10 minutes apart. They ended up spending almost 15 hours at the hospital prior to the actual delivery. It was boring and uncomfortable. Blair swore that this time she would follow the doctor's suggestions and wait comfortably at home until the contractions were about 5 minutes apart. Which, by the way things were progressing, Blair expected to be very soon.

And right on cue, another contraction hit. Blair sat sideways on the sofa in her office and put her feet up, hoping to find a position that would alleviate the discomfort that came with each contraction. Watching the secondhand on the clock, Blair kept track of the time. Once it was finished, Blair let out a deep breath and rubbed circles on her baby bump.

"Whoa! Slow down there precious. Mommy needs time to make it to the hospital before you can come out and meet everybody."

Blair slowly and cautiously left her office to find Dorota and let her know the situation. Henry was at pre-school, so Blair just had to make sure that Dorota picked him up on time. Her hospital bag was already packed and waiting in the hall closet near their front door, so she didn't have to worry about that. She next texted Arthur that she would be requiring the limo to pick her up very soon. She just needed the green light from Dr. Bartlett and she'd be on her way.

In the back of her mind, Blair knew she had one more important call to make – she knew it was time for her to phone Chuck. Just as she was about to, the next contraction began. Blair leaned against the doorframe and took deep cleansing breaths. It was over in under a minute. Then her phone rang. Regaining her strength, Blair answered, assuming it was Dr. Bartlett.

"Hello," Blair sputtered out, still slightly out of sorts.

"_Good afternoon Mrs. Bass,"_ an all-too-familiar voice drawled on the other end of the line.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped loudly, elated that it was him. She didn't realize until that moment how much she needed him with her. She was putting forth the image that she was fine and in control, but she needed her support system, her rock, her Chuck.

Immediately, Chuck could sense that something wasn't right. He knew Blair better than she knew herself, and this was not his usual Blair.

"_Blair, what's wrong?"_

"I'm having contractions. I'm pretty sure I'm in labor. For real this time."

"_What!"_ yelled Chuck. His gut had been telling him to call Blair all morning, that she needed him, and now he knew why. _"Have you talked to Dr. Bartlett yet? How far apart are your contractions? Has your water broken? Why didn't you call me?"_

"I'm sorry Chuck," Blair was barely keeping it together. Her emotions and the stress of the situation were starting to take over, and Chuck was the one person she would allow to see her this way. "I didn't want to worry you if this was just another false alarm."

Blair's breaths started becoming erratic which Chuck knew wasn't good for her or the baby. Besides, he wasn't mad, just concerned.

"_Blair, honey, calm down. What did Dr. Bartlett say?"_

What Blair couldn't see was that Chuck was already out the door of his office. He handed a note to his secretary which said '**CAR NOW!**'. He almost ran into the elevator and hoped that he wouldn't lose the connection on his phone.

"I called her about 10 minutes ago and she hasn't phoned me back," Blair then took a deep breath to steady herself. She needed to tell Chuck everything. "This is happening so much faster than with Henry. The contractions are nearly 6 minutes apart."

"_Already?"_ Chuck was shocked. It felt like he just left Blair in the limo a few hours ago. _"Listen, I'm on my way home as we speak. When I get there we'll head to the hospital together, regardless of whether Dr. Bartlett phones or not."_

"Okay," Blair said, relief flooding her system. She was starting to feel normal again. Well as normal as she could given the current situation. "Can you hurry? I don't think this one wants to wait much longer."

XOXOXO

An hour later Blair was laying on her hospital bed, with a fetal monitor strapped to her belly, an iv in her arm, and Chuck by her side. The contractions were now coming every four minutes, they were lasting over a minute, and they hurt like hell. No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable; sitting, standing, laying, walking – nothing helped. She had been given some medication to deal with the pain, but she could still feel everything. With Henry, she remembered having time to read the latest edition of _Vogue_ and even play cards with Chuck (yes, that's how bored they got), but this time around there was barely time to do anything between the end of one contraction and the beginning of another.

And Blair was exhausted. Both mentally and physically exhausted. She was hoping Dr. Bartlett would check on them soon, because she was so ready for her epidural and a nap. When Blair was in labor with Henry, she had to push for over two hours. It was difficult and it was draining. At the end she almost gave up because she didn't think she could push any longer. She knew that she would need all of her energy if that were to happen again.

"Chuck, I can't take this much longer. Doesn't this hospital have any staff? Where is Dr. Bartlett? I am not Saint Angelina Jolie and this is not some third world country. This is fucking Manhattan for Christ's sake!" snapped Blair.

"The nurse said Dr. Bartlett would be in soon," Chuck tried to reassure Blair. He, too, was getting a bit frustrated. Basses did not normally have to wait. Usually there were consequences for making the Basses wait.

"I swear, if I miss the window for my epidural, there is going to be hell to pay! ARGH!" Blair groaned as another contraction hit. "This hurts so much." She grabbed Chuck's hand and squeezed as he rubbed her back with his other hand and coached her breathing.

"Long, deep breaths, Blair. You can do this."

Blair choked out in pain and aggravation, "Of course I can do this. I'm fucking Blair Bass damn it!"

"That you are beautiful," and Chuck kissed Blair's forehead. "Now breathe slowly."

At that moment, Dr. Bartlett walked into the room and instantly recognized that Blair was in the middle of a contraction. She waited until it finished to approach the couple who were preoccupied and didn't notice her. When she saw Blair lay back in the bed, she knew the contraction had passed.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bass. Mr. Bass." Dr. Bartlett then looked at the printout from the fetal monitor that indicated the length and intensity of the contractions. "So it looks like everything is progressing nicely. If you don't mind, I'm going to check and see how dilated you are. That will give a good indication of how much longer you have."

Quickly, Dr. Bartlett examined Blair while Chuck focused on Blair, distracting her from the discomfort. "OK, you're about 7 centimeters dilated now. When we talked at your last appointment you indicated that you wanted the epidural. If this is still the case I recommend we do it soon because this baby is coming fast."

"YES!" both Blair and Chuck answered at the same time. Blair didn't even want to imagine the pain of delivering this baby without it and Chuck didn't want to see Blair in any more pain than was necessary.

"Great," the doctor chuckled. "I'll let the anesthesiologist know. Just hold tight, it won't be long now." With that she left the room and Blair and Chuck both sighed in relief.

"Thank God," sighed Blair, then she turned onto her side to see her husband. Diverting her eyes from his, she continued softly, "Chuck, this feels so different than with Henry. And not just because I had back labor with him. I can't explain it. It almost feels rushed, and I don't feel like I'm ready for this."

Chuck could hear the fear creeping into Blair's voice and he understood where it was coming from. When she was in labor with Henry, they had time to process what was happening. The slow pace let them adjust to every new experience, talk about it, anticipate what was going to happen. Today, Blair had been in labor for not even 5 hours and it looked like their new baby would be here very soon.

Chuck guided Blair's face up with his hand, so that she was looking into his eyes. Calmly and steadily, he spoke, "Blair, you are more than ready for this."

"I just feel like I need more time. What if I do something wrong? What if I can't push hard enough? What…"

Chuck cut her off with a kiss. He wanted to stop her before she worked herself into a nervous frenzy. When he felt her lips relax under his kiss, he knew she was calming down.

"No more what if's, okay?"

Blair bit her lip and nodded shyly in response. Chuck just glared at her with a look she knew all too well, then she threw up her arms and let go, "Fine. You're right. Happy?"

"Oh, I'm always happy when you admit that I'm right."

"Basshole," and Blair stuck out her tongue at Chuck.

"I can think of many better uses for that tongue of yours. But we might want to save those for another day." Blair couldn't help but laugh at that moment and Chuck joined her.

Suddenly, Blair clutched Chuck's hand tightly. She could feel the next contraction starting, and Chuck could see it on the computer screen. They both immediately snapped out of snarky mode and into game mode.

"GOOODDDD," screamed Blair when the contraction finished. "Where is my epidural!"

XOXOXO

Thirty minutes later, when the anesthesiologist left Blair's room, Chuck raced back in to be near Blair's side. He hated having to wait outside the room while they introduced the epidural, but they claimed it was necessary to minimize the risk of infection.

As he approached Blair, he noticed that Dr. Bartlett was doing something to her. He ventured a peek and at that moment saw liquid flowing out of Blair. Panic took over. This didn't seem right. Then he glanced at Blair and she was all smiles. Not a care in the world. She must have registered the fear in Chuck by looking at his face. She beckoned him closer and Dr. Bartlett spoke up.

"Everything looks great. You're at 8 centimeters now. I had to break your water for you. I'll be back to check on you soon – I expect we'll be delivering this little one in an hour or two."

At hearing Dr. Bartlett's words, Blair's eyes widened in shock and Chuck's face erupted into a huge smile.

"So soon?" Blair asked nervously. "Henry took so much longer than this."

"Blair," Dr. Bartlett said soothingly. "We talked about this. Second babies often come much faster than the first one. Your body is more prepared, it's been through this before."

Blair nodded because this was true. She had read this in numerous books and on the Internet, and she had discussed this at length with Dr. Bartlett, with Chuck, with Dorota, with her mother.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now I suggest you get some rest so that you'll be ready to push very soon."

With that, Dr. Bartlett left the Basses to themselves. Blair's personal nurse kept her distance from the couple and just monitored Blair and the baby by following their readings on the computer.

"How are you feeling now? Physically? Did the epidural hurt?" asked Chuck as he slid his chair next to Blair and settled beside her.

"It didn't hurt at all, except for trying to hold still through the contraction while they worked. But now, I feel great. Well, honestly, I don't feel anything from the waist down, which is great. No pain," and Blair placed her clasped hands on her pillow, under her face, like she was about to sleep. Getting comfortable was a little difficult because she couldn't move her lower body at all.

"That's good to hear," Chuck was relieved to see Blair pain-free. The past couple of hours have been torture listening to her curse and scream while suffering through the pain of the contractions. Chuck started stroking Blair's head, pushing her loose hair back and out of her face. "Why don't you try to take a nap, even if only for 30 minutes, to help regain your strength? The contractions won't keep you awake anymore."

Blair nestled further into the bed and began shutting her eyes. "But what will you do?"

"I'll sit here and watch you sleep."

"Stalk me much?" and they both laughed at the memory from her 17th birthday party. "We've really had a great ride these past 10 years, haven't we Bass?"

"Ride of my life, Mrs. Bass." Chuck kissed her chastely on the forehead as he continued to gently caress her head. "And I don't plan on getting off anytime soon."

"Well, at least for six weeks," Blair had that twinkle in her as she reached out and touched Chuck's cheek.

Chuck smiled widely and shook his head softly from side-to-side in disbelief. He was a lucky man. Even about to give birth, Blair was still his sexy minx.

"Remind me to get Nathaniel courtside Knicks tickets."

Blair's eyes shot open and the hand that had just been caressing Chuck's cheek stopped to lightly slap it instead.

"Excuse me, but why are you talking about getting Nate anything? I'm the one in labor whose birthday is in a couple of days. Hello, that means I get _two_," and Blair held up two fingers to emphasize her point, "presents! Not Nate."

"Retract those claws kitten." Chuck grabbed Blair's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He then resumed his gentle massaging of Blair's scalp to help her relax. "I have not forgotten about your 27th birthday and I'm sure you'll tell me exactly what you want for a push present. Its just that ever since we got married, I've given Nathaniel tickets to the Knicks or the Rangers on our Limoversary to thank him for not coming to Victrola that night."

"Hehe, I guess I'll allow that. So selfless of you." Blair again shut her eyes as she snuggled into her pillow. "What did Nate say when you them to him?"

"At first he was a little Natefused, but when I explained it to him he just called me an asshole and took the tickets. Now he's come to expect them."

"Well," Blair then released a rather long yawn. "I know that I am expecting two very glamorous presents from you very soon."

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Besides, I'm the one who just gave you a beautiful pair of earrings for our Limoversary, while you conveniently forgot."

"I didn't forget," argued a very tired Blair. "I've just been a little preoccupied for most of the day with your spawn. I know you've had your eye on that Aston Martin."

"Subtlety is not your strong suit Mrs. Bass," Chuck laughed as Blair began to doze off. "I know that it's you who's had her on that Aston Martin. Myself, I'm happy with my limo. I have some wonderful memories in the back seat, including one that we made this morning."

XOXOXO

A little more than an hour later, Dr. Bartlett came into Blair's hospital room to see Blair asleep and Chuck watching over her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bass. Has she been asleep long?"

"About an hour," whispered Chuck. "She woke up for a couple minutes because she was uncomfortable and her side hurt, but we were able to get her into a better position."

Hearing Chuck's voice cause Blair to wake up. Slightly disoriented, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. When she saw Dr. Bartlett, she went to sit up but forgot that she couldn't move her lower body, so she had to stay in her current position.

"How are you feeling Blair?" Dr. Bartlett asked. "Any pain or discomfort?"

"No, none at all."

"That's great, it means the epidural is doing its job." Dr. Bartlett then took a seat at the end of Blair's hospital bed. "I am going to examine you, see how dilated you are now. Okay?"

"Of course," Blair answered. She then turned to look in Chuck's eyes while he gripped her hand a little tighter, a reminder that he was there to support her.

"Well, you're 10 centimeters now – fully dilated."

Blair and Chuck shared a look. They both knew what that meant.

Dr. Bartlett continued, "It's time to begin pushing. Are you ready to have this baby Blair?"

Both Blair and Chuck nodded, and Blair replied, "Absolutely."

"Okay, just give Lindsey and I a couple of minutes to get everything situated and then we'll start."

Over the next couple of minutes, Dr. Bartlett and Lindsey, Blair's private nurse, prepared the area for the delivery. They wheeled in a cart with various instruments on it. Dr. Bartlett and Lindsey both dressed themselves in sterile gowns. Finally, they repositioned Blair on her bed so that she was sitting up with her legs in the air.

During the preparation, Blair and Chuck didn't say very much but they maintained a strong hold on each other with both their hands and their eyes. They knew each other so well, they were communicating through their looks – few words were necessary. Both of them were nervous but they were also so excited. They were going to be meeting the newest member of the Bass family soon, something they have been waiting for since Henry was born.

Dr. Bartlett positioned herself at the base of Blair's bed.

"All right Blair, it's time for you to start pushing. I want you to hook your hands under your thighs and push when the next contraction begins."

Blair did as Dr. Bartlett said and Chuck moved so that he was standing close to Blair, with his hand behind her back so she could feel his support.

"You can do this Blair. I'm right here beside you," and Chuck reached down to capture a kiss.

When the contraction hit, Blair grunted and pushed with all her might. Although she couldn't feel anything from her waist down, she pushed as if she could. Chuck rubbed her back while Dr. Bartlett counted down.

"Very good Blair," Dr. Bartlett said. "Now rest for a minute or so before we go again."

They repeated this action another four times. Blair had now been pushing for about 20 minutes and it didn't seem like she had made any progress, even though she was exhausted, her hair in disarray, and she was covered in a sheen of sweat.

In an effort to support his wife, Chuck reinforced, "You're doing an amazing job."

At that moment, another contraction started and Blair began to push.

"ARGGHHH!" she screeched.

When she finished pushing she continued through panting breaths, "We are never having sex again Chuck Bass."

Chuck didn't say anything, however he couldn't help but grin at his wife.

"Do you hear what I said?"

"Uh huh," and he simply nodded and kept rubbing her back.

"I'm serious about this Bass. NEVER. AGAIN."

Dr. Bartlett interrupted her rant. "Blair, its just about time to push again."

"Really, I never would have guessed," she snapped back. Then she grabbed the back of her legs again and pushed as much as she could. "FUCCCKKKK!"

"Great," Dr. Bartlett exclaimed. "I can see your baby's head. Do you want to look Mr. Bass?"

Chuck got very excited and made to move in the direction of Dr. Bartlett.

"Not so fast Charles," and Blair grabbed his arm. "No way in hell are you looking down _there_. Remember the deal, you stay by my side. Eyes focused on me." She then gestured to her face.

"Well, technically I would be looking at you," maintained Chuck. "Besides, this is our baby Blair."

"NO WAY! You already have the memory of me all sweaty and gross, there is no way I am letting you have _that_ memory too."

"Well it won't be long now Blair," Dr. Bartlett contended. "One or two more big pushes and you get to meet your new baby."

"Okay," Blair collected herself. She knew she just needed to do this for a few more minutes. She gathered her strength. "I'm ready. One, two, three. UUURRRRR!"

"Good job Blair," Chuck coached. "You can do this. Keep pushing."

He was so amazed watching Blair through this whole process. She was strong and determined, and he loved her more than anything. Every time he didn't think he could love her any more, she does something to prove him wrong.

Exhausted and out of breath, Blair laid back in her seat/bed when she finished. She was drained. She couldn't remember how the hell she did this for more than two hours with Henry. Half an hour of pushing had worn her out completely. Yet she knew it wouldn't be much longer now and she wanted to hold her baby in her arms.

"Oh, I see a lot of dark hair," proclaimed an enthusiastic Dr. Bartlett.

Chuck immediately jerked his head towards the doctor and the baby. He leaned to his side to try and see. When he couldn't, he took a step in that direction.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." hissed Blair with staggered breaths. "You take another step and not only are we never having sex again, but I will also make it impossible for you to experience any enjoyment on your own."

But Chuck was already at the end of the bed when Blair finished her threat. He could either retreat and take his place beside Blair, or he could have his first look at their baby. He then made a split-second decision. One that he knew he would never regret.

He peeked.

When he looked back at Blair he could see that she was pissed. And he knew his wife, she was embarrassed as well. But he didn't care. He had just had a glimpse of their new baby and he was filled with a feeling of euphoria. The love that consumed him in that moment brought him back to Blair's side. He couldn't hold back anymore as his eyes began to water, so he kissed her.

"You are so beautiful," he gushed, holding back his tears. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Blair felt herself melt at his words, but she wouldn't completely cave. "You better Bass. I'm about to have your baby. For the second time."

Chuck smiled, because this was his wife, and he kissed her again.

"Come on Blair, one or two more pushes."

Motivated by the desire to see their baby and the gleam in Chuck's eyes, Blair again pushed with all her strength.

"The head is out," Dr. Bartlett yelled. "Just push once more. Come on Blair."

Blair beared down. All her thoughts were about her baby. Her exhaustion was gone. Her fear had vanished. She wanted to see her baby. She needed to hold her baby. So she used all her energy and she gave one final push.

"And she's out."

Blair didn't feel a thing but she could see Dr. Bartlett holding her and Chuck's baby. She turned at looked at Chuck, who had tears on his cheeks and couldn't stop staring at their baby.

"Did you say _she_?" Chuck asked, in absolute shock. Needing further verification he asked again, "We have a baby girl?"

"Yes, she looks to be a healthy baby girl. Would you like to hold her Blair?"

Blair couldn't believe it. Her _daughter_ was here. She was at a complete loss for words, so she just nodded yes.

The nurse brought the baby to Blair and indicated that skin-to-skin contact was really important for the baby. So Blair's custom-made hospital gown was opened and Blair nestled her newborn baby in her bosom. She even attempted to nurse her.

Their baby was so small with a full head of dark hair. Instantly, both Blair and Chuck were in love. Head over heels in love with this little one. It didn't matter that she hadn't been cleaned up yet and she was still slightly covered in who-knows-what, all the Basses saw was perfection.

"Oh my God, Chuck," Blair uttered, her voice full of awe and her eyes full of tears. "She's absolutely perfect."

"She is," Chuck agreed and he leaned in to kiss their child. "I can't believe that we made her."

Blair and Chuck continued to cradle their new baby girl, totally wrapped up in themselves to even notice what was going on around them. None of it mattered anyways, because this was what was important. All that was missing was Henry, who was waiting in outside in the hall, and their family would be complete.

And to think, it all started in the back of a limo, ten years earlier.

* * *

So that's it, a good dose of Chuck and Blair love on this, the 5th anniversary of that fateful night in the back of the limo. I need to especially thank Maryl, who unintentionally beta'ed part of this for me.

For those of you who don't know, I'm a fairly new mommie. I've been nagged for a while now to write a fic about childbirth, and this is what I've come up with. I took some from my own experience and some from stories I've heard, but everyone has their own special tale to tell. One thing we all agree upon, is that it is a difficult thing to put into words, so I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
